


Неправильное время

by Melis_Ash



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настенные часы – единственный предмет интерьера, принадлежащий Майкрофту, в этой квартире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неправильное время

Часы тикают в полумраке, отмеряя время до самолета Майкрофта.   
\- Тебе кофе сварить? – сонно говорит Джоан. Она лежит, положив голову на плечо Майкрофта, задумчиво водит пальцем по его груди.  
\- Который час? – Майкрофт тянется к мобильнику, посмотреть время.  
\- Еще рано. Куча времени до самолета. Можем сходить куда-нибудь. Если Шерлок все не испортит, прислав сообщение по работе, - это уже стало предметом для шуток: вечно смс-ки от него приходят, когда Майкрофт и Джоан где-нибудь вместе. Дома, в ресторане, в кино.  
\- Отключи мобильник, - советует Майкрофт.  
\- Это не профессионально.  
Свой он тоже не отключает, так что все честно.  
\- Куда вообще в Нью-Йорке можно пойти в восемь утра?  
Они старательно пытаются быть нормальной влюбленной парой, но оба весь смутно представляют, что это такое. У Джоан куча работы, которую она делит с Шерлоком, а Шерлок не хочет делить её с братом. Майкрофт, приезжая сюда, занимается своим рестораном. Связи с Ле Милье он разорвал, но законные дела отнимают не меньше времени.  
\- Ты варишь кофе, а я готовлю нам на завтрак что-нибудь этакое, - предлагает он, - Французская кухня или итальянская?  
\- Мммм… Итальянская. Нет, французская. Нет, итальянская.  
\- Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
\- Пытаюсь быть нормальной женщиной, - отшучивается Джоан. Шерлок уже немного утомил её разговорами о том, что нормальной возлюбленной из неё все равно не получится, и не стоит загонять себя в рамки стандартной любовной связи.  
Майкрофт готовит завтрак, Джоан просматривает материалы по очередному делу прямо за кухонным столом, и, конечно же, в самый неподходящий момент приходит смс от Шерлока. «Приезжай в участок. Важно». Важное дело скорее всего окажется чем-то проходным, вовсе не требующим присутствия Джоан лично, они это уже проходили, и все же она просто не может заставить себя проигнорировать сообщение и не приехать.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, - извиняется она.  
\- Передай Шерлоку, что из-за него хороший завтрак пропал.  
Пока Джоан одевается, Майкрофт стоит у плиты. Шипение масла смешивается с тиканьем часов. Настенные часы – единственный предмет интерьера, принадлежащий Майкрофту, в этой квартире. Они часто отстают, почти никогда не работают как надо – как и их с Майкрофтом отношения, которым мешают столько вещей, включая географию. Но Джоан их любит. Как и Майкрофта. Они отмеряют время с ним, и то, что оно вечно какое-то неправильное – уже не так уж важно.


End file.
